Australian Kisses
by shadowdancer112
Summary: The story of a complicated reletionship between England and Australia's younger sister, Canberra as they confront difficult feelings for each other. Rated M for Language, Lemons in further chapters and violence.


**Author's Note: **Hey guys Shadow here, just letting you know

_**I DON'T OWN HETALIA!**_

But I do own Alexis.

I wish I did though. Now just so no one gets offended, I don't know how Australia acts so I'm just making it up, oh and I AM Australian, therefore I'm sorry if I do offend anybody out there.

Oh, and credit to SoRA UNDERDoG, who edited this. She is awesome and check her stuff!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Alexis POV_

"THAT DRONGO! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YA?!"

The doors of the meeting room burst open in the middle of one America's 'I'm the Hero' speeches causing the countries to turn their heads toward the door.

"Woah dude, you just totally cut off my aweso-"

"AUSTRLIA! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, IMA FEED YOU TO THE FUCKING CROCKS!" Australia, my older brother, rounded the corner in a sprint. Quick as a brown snake, he dove under the table, directly under the legs of America and England, the young country overwhelmed by the same excitement Steve Irwin saw when staring into the face of a crocodile.

"Crikey mates, I don't know how I'll get out of this one. My sister sure is a wild one!" Australia remarked in his thick accent from under the table.

"Woah dude, I totally didn't know you had a sister. Is she hot?" America said loudly, looking under the table for Australia, before stuffing a greasy double cheeseburger into his mouth.

"Oi! That's my sister you're talking about there, Mate!"

"Dude Chill, I was just asking, so why are you like totally freaking out over you sis?" America asked scratching the back of his head, ducking last second as a boomerang whizzed past and stuck itself into the wall behind him. America looked up at it, not really knowing what it was. "Dude this is totally cool! What is it?"

"That, you bloody yank, is MY boomerang."

All heads turned in my direction as I spoke up.

I stepped into the World Conference Room, hands folded over my chest, eyes darting at all the countries as they stared in awe at me. A few gasped as I walked in, my combat boots thumping along the way.

My eyes shot directly at a particular country standing next to America.

Thick, bushy eyebrows furrowed, nose crinkled in disgust, strict, emerald eyes fixed directly on my own. Those eyes dragged my attention away from my brother, and I was quick to dash up to the country's side.

Hands on my hips, ice cold blue gaze shooting him down with a glare that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"You got something to say to me you Pommy git?" I snarled, prepared immediately to take this dipstick down once and for all.

"Yes, I do, actually," England said, our gazes showing no signs of breaking. "First off that is no way for a lady to be talking to a gentleman."

"Gentlemen my ass!" America piped up, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Secondly," England continued, ignoring America's comment, "That certainly isn't what a lady should be _wearing,_"

His eyes broke from my gaze straight to my clothes, snapping me out of my little phase that seemed to wipe out all sense for a second there. I shook my head and glared at him as he rolled his eyes in disgust at my clothing. I had a pair of black combat boots, cameo pants and a black singlet on, and a khaki green jacket was also tied around my waist.

"You've got to be kidding me mate, just because I'm a sheila doesn't mean I'm gunna be floating around in some corset crap." I drove my finger directly into the middle of his chest a few times. "You may be our Motherland but I'm not gunna give you the respect you pommy bastards think you deserve."

"And that language, my god! Such foul things spilling from a ladies mouth!"

I ground my teeth and seized Arthur by the collar.

"Look here mate, if you're looking for a punch up, I'll fucking give you one."

"Crikey Canberra, relax will you? The man was just giving his opinion." Australia spoke up, standing behind America.

A booming laughter came from the other side of the room, making me snap my head around.

"You certainly have a sharp tongue on you, don't you Frau?" Germany stood from his seat and walked toward me. "It's been a while Alexis."

"Ludwig!"

Seeing someone normal for once made my heart jump in excitement. I jumped into the German man's arms and hugged him tightly.

"I hope you've been keeping up with your training," he said, placing me down carefully.

"Only every single day, I could rival you these days." I chuckled, crossing my arms in a more relaxed manor than a defensive one. Germany chuckled, ruffling my chocolate brown hair. I glared at him while attempting to smooth it.

"We shall see kleine Frau. Shall we go outside to test your skills?"

Before I could answer, a petite little Italian man leapt out of nowhere and stood by Germany's side.

"Germany? Who is this pretty lady?" He had an Italian accent and smelt of Garlic, causing me to think of mother's Sunday roasts. The uncomfortable reminder gave me a feeling of sickness, so I shook the memory from my mind and concentrated on what was happening around me.

"Italy, this is Canberra, Australia's younger sister." He ruffled the younger man's hair chuckling slightly. So this was the one Germany wrote to me about, the childish yet loveable Feliciano. "So, Lex, willing enough to show me your stuff?" I smirked, flicking my fringe from my cornflower-blue eyes.

"You're on mate, hope you're ready to have your arse kicked by a sheila."


End file.
